


Jillian's Birthday Extravaganza Party

by Maxils



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Discord - Freeform, Gen, Party, Swearing, fake discord accounts mentioned, my birthday, real discord account mentioned, real name reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxils/pseuds/Maxils
Summary: Jillian (me) has decided to invite over a few of her OCs from various roleplays and stories to her birthday party because hey, who gives two shits about reality!
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Illusion & Jmaxils, Jillian & Everyone, Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)





	1. invitation

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTERS:  
> Jillian - Me.  
> Jillian Maxils - Jmaxils (pronounced JAY-mak-zulz), from this roleplay: <https://discord.gg/DWKsehf> Death-obsessed and possibly insane.  
> Willow - My cat.  
> Maxi - My dog.  
> Maxils - From an inside joke in the Oh Boy Yeah group. Tito plans to make an animated series using our avatars from a thing he drew. My avatar is a cyan cat.  
> Willow (Sonic OC) - A Sonic OC based on Willow. Her first appearance was in the The Murder Of Me Discord server.  
> Illusion - The Sans from my Undertale AU. Very much strawberry jam addicted.
> 
> The Sonic The Hedgehog series belongs to Sega.  
> Oh Boy Yeah - The Series is a not-yet-released series created by my friend.  
> The Power Inside is a roleplay created by my friend.  
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.  
> All characters included in this story belong to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jillian invites Jmaxils to her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to me  
> happy birthday to me  
> today is my birthday  
> happy birthday to me

"Yo, Jmax!" I yelled into the phone.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" my TPI alternate responded.

"It's your real life version, Jillian."

"Oh. It's you. Again, what do you want?" Jmaxils repeated.

"It's March twenty-second."

"Yeah, so?"

"My birthday? Technically your birthday, since you are literally me but with weird death powers and a criminal record?"

"Wait, what the fuck?!" Of course she'd forgotten. She was at least twice as forgetful as me. She had an excuse to be that forgetful, but really, how could she not rememer ~~my~~ ~~her~~ ~~our~~ my birthday?

"Yep. So, you gonna be at the party?"

"Hell yeah! ...Who else is gonna be there?"

"Oh, just a few other people, only two of them real." That was true. I was inviting three other OCs, as well as the real Maxi and Willow. Okay, inviting was the wrong word for the last two. 

"Please don't tell me you're referring to-"

"Nope. Not referring to those two. You know that I wouldn't invite those dumbasses in a billion universe lifespans." I knew exactly who she was referring to.

"Okay, good. One more question."

That did not mean one more question, and I knew that. "Go ahead."

"Can I bring my weapons, do I have to bring a gift, and where is it gonna be?" See? Three questions, not one.

"Yes, I don't give two shits, I'll send you the multiversal coordinates when I'm done sending invites. Feel free to wear whatever you want."

"Will party hats be provided?" she asked, the most enthusiastic thing she'd said so far.

"Yes."

"SEND ME THE COORDINATES NOW."

"Okay, okay, I'm sending." I sent her the multiversal coordinates of the party on Discord. "There you g- Jmax?" Her line had gone silent, so I sent her a message on Discord.

 **Maxils** Today at 1:37

djmax the party isnt until later  
-jmazx  
-jamxx  
-jamex  
-jmsx  
-jmax

 **ultimate death lord grimm** Today at 1:38

GOD DAMN IT WHERE ARE THE PARTY HATS  
oh.  
also r/ihadastroke

I sighed and hung up. One down, three to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Discord (real) - Maxils#9210  
> Feel free to shoot me a friend request!  
> The rest of the following Discord accounts are fake and only here for my reference.  
> Jmaxils (TPI) - ultimate death lord grimm#6976  
> Illusion (UT) - Strawberry Jam#8008  
> Maxils (OBY) - Catsils#8259  
> Willow (STH) - WillOwO#1024  
> Maxi (RL) - Shichichon#1473  
> Willow (RL) - smol cat#4485  
> Any resemblance to real Discord accounts are entirely coincidental.


	2. the fictional version of meeting your discord friend(s) in real life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illusion and Jmaxils almost get into a fight before realizing who the other is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illusion's thoughts have proper capitalization because I felt like it. Illusion's speech is in all lowercase because he is a Sans.  
> Also, for the sake of this story, Willow and Maxi can speak.

Illusion was excited as hell, to say the least. Jillian had told him that there would be cake, games, and most importantly, strawberry jam. He had already found the jam and was currently eating it. However, there was one thing that excited him more than anything right now, and that was the fact that he wasn't the shortest bipedal person at the party. Only guy, yeah, only skeleton, definitely, but there was someone shorter than him! Someone who was already at their tallest, no less! That never happened! Like, what were the chances?! Of course, Jillian and the other human still towered over him by a foot each, but the fact that he was _two_ feet taller than the weird anthro cat was incredible and completely negated that.

 _So, what do you think we're gonna play?_ Voicey asked.

 _Dunno,_ Illusion responded, sipping from the jar of strawberry jam. _Knowing Jillian, though, truth or dare will be involved._ Chances were very high that they would be playing something like that.

_God damn it, I hate truth or dare._

_Good thing I like it, then! Besides, you wouldn't be asked anything, so it's not all bad,_ Illusion argued. _You get to watch everyone else do stupid stuff!_

Voicey went silent at that. Either Illusion had made a good enough point to shut them up, or they had rage quit the argument.

"Hey there, shorty," someone spoke from behind him. He turned to find the insane human with a missing eye standing over him.

"call me shorty again and i'll slit your throat with a bone," Illusion warned, his eye glowing furiously.

"You think you can win a fight against Miss Death, Devastation, Destruction and Desolation herself?" she laughed, before breaking into a coughing fit. "Damn saliva... Anyways, there isn't a chance in hell that you could win against me, and it's amusing that you think there is."

"it's actually surprisingly simple," Illusion responded, shrugging. "all i have to do is stay on your right side."

'Miss Death, Destruction and whatever the other things were' chuckled again before waving him off. "Ever heard of an Energy? Mine'll sense you coming a mile away."

Illusion scoffed. "and you think i don't have my own friend to warn me?"

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're_ friends?! Voicey gasped dramatically. _I thought you hated me!_

"voicey, sometimes you're an asshole, but yeah, we're friends."

"Are you fucking insane or something?"

"oh, we're playing truth or dare already? i had no idea!" Jillian looked away guiltily at the mention of the game. "so, you _have_ planned a game of truth or dare!"

The insane human facepalmed. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" the bipedal cat person called out.

"Of course you've planned that out," the death lady groaned. "If you're gonna make me kiss this guy, I'll fucking end you."

"That will result in your death, too," meowed the teal cat, "and mine, and everyone here except the original Maxi and Willow."

"I am the Ultimate Death Lord Grimm! I CANNOT BE KILLED BY WEIRD VOODOO TRICKS!"

"Grimm is not you, Grimm is your Energy," Jillian clarified.

"waitaminnit..." Illusion paused for a moment to process what the insane human had called herself. "i'm gonna sound stupid as shit of i'm wrong, but... ultimate death lord grimm#6976?"

"You know my Discord name?" UDLG asked. She then looked up and down Illusion before responding, "Holy shit... Are you, by any chance, Strawberry Jam#8008?"

"did the fact that i'm holding a jar of the stuff give that away?"

They stared at each other for a moment before mutually yelling, "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" _Tibia_ honest, I thought you would be taller, but seeing you now? You look like a fucking marshmallow and I love it!"

"you remind me of the _living dead_ and it's fucking awesome!"

"Oh my god, Death Lord Grimm and Strawberry Jam?!" the short cat gasped, running up to them. "Rememer me? It's WillOwO#1024!"

"Willowo!" Death Lord cheered, Illusion joining in with, "what's up!"

"Mind if I interrupt?" Jillian asked, stepping in between all of them. "Let's stop this before it becomes... way too loud and I'll start introducing people.

"See the small cat over there?" she quizzed them. "The brown ticked tabby? That's the original Willow, otherwise known as... uh..." She pulled out a list before continuing, "smol cat#4485.

"The brown and white tiny dog is Maxi, or Shichichon#1473. I came up with the name myself, because she's part shih tzu, part bichon frisé and part Chihuahua."

"part chihuahua?" Illusion laughed. "i doubt that. chihuahuas are _way_ more _terrier_ fying."

That earned a laugh out of everybody except Maxi, who just growled, "Shut up."

After the laughter died down, Jillian continued, "The blue cat is Catsils#8259, or Maxils. She's technically me, but she's my avatar on a different Discord server fom the one everyone here is in.

"WillOwO here is Willow, a Sonic OC."

"I'm also probably the only person here who isn't a virgin."

_Oof, I think you're_ all _gonna need some ice for that burn._

"shut up, voicey," Illusion muttered.

"Continuing," Jillian interrupted. "Ultimate Death Lord Grimm here, we call Jmaxils, or Jmax, and Strawberry Jam is Illusion."

"nice to meet you in person, jmax." Illusion held out his hand for a handshake. After a moment, he also added, "don't you know how to greet a new pal?

"O-Oh yeah. Nice to meet you too," Jmaxils replied, taking the hand.

Then, a very loud farting noise happened, the sound seeming to originate from the handshake. The room went dead silent as Jmaxils and Illusion looked each other in the eyes.

"Heheh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny," they said at the exact same time. "EYYYY!"

"Remind me of two things again," the quadruped Willow interrupted, "One, how the hell did you go from death threats to having basically the exact same mindset?" Both of the two pranksters shrugged, so the cat continued, "Two, what are we going to do about the confusion between me and the other Willow?"

Jillian was the one to respond. "That's easy. Willow," she said, pointing at the quadruped cat, "and Willowo," she added towards the bipedal one.

"Alright, cool," Willow nodded, going off to do her own thing.

Moments later, there was the blaring of an airhorn, causing multiple people to jump.

_What the actual fuck?!_

"Aight, it's time to do shit! Everybody, please follow me to the karaoke room." With that, Jillian started towards the door. Jmax and Illusion glanced at each other and shrugged, before following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, Illusion was sent an invitation to a random Discord server by Jillian. There, he met the death-obsessed ultimate death lord grimm#6976. They quickly became best friends, the end.


	3. and the award for best singer goes to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke time! This is mostly me trying to replicate singing in a story. Oh, yeah, and Jmaxils stubs her toe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karaoke songs mentioned but not included:  
>  _S.O.S._ by ABBA  
>  _Bella Notte_ from Lady and the Tramp  
>  _The Hamsterdance Song_ \- I think you know this one.  
>  _Jump Up, Superstar_ from Super Mario Odyssey  
>  _Fish Heads_ by Barnes & Barnes
> 
> karaoke songs included:  
>  _Don't Forget_ from Deltarune  
>  _There's A Zombie On Your Lawn_ from Plants Vs Zombies  
> A special surprise

The karaoke room was huge, to say the least.

The ceiling was at least fifteen feet high, made entirely out of wood. The floors were also made out of wood, and the walls looked like... foam? Red foam, but foam nonetheless. Why was the foam there? It wasn't like there was anyone there that they needed to block out any noise because of.

Either way, a red carpet ran down the center of the room, with multiple rows of chairs on either side, presumably for the audience that would pretty much consist of six people while one person sang. After all, they were in the karaoke room to sing, weren't they?

The stage in the center of the room had a gray carpet lining the sides, and looked to be made of a lighter wood than anything else in the room. On the stage, there were huge speakers, as well as three microphones. A drum kit, an electric guitar, a piano, and - wouldn't you know it - a trombone were also at the back of the stage. It was to be expected that Jillian would have had her favorite instrument set up in the room.

"Welcome to the karaoke room!" she announced. "Well, it's more of a music room than anything, but we're using this room for karaoke, so it's a karaoke room."

Jmaxils nodded and waited for the explanation to continue.

"As you can see, we have three microphones set up. Please do not touch the instruments, those are not permitted in your performances, those are for later.

"Anyways, you may sign up to sing as many songs as you wish, in groups of up to three. There are some songs that will not be permitted, however. No racial slurs in the lyrics, no Old Town Road-"

"What do you have against Old Town Road?" Willowo interrupted. Jillian, Jmaxils, and Illusion all ended up turning towards her and glaring harshly. "Uh... Jillian, you... explain f-first."

"One of the little shits I live with annoys the fuck out of me with it, when I already hated it before."

"it's country music, and there are only a couple good country songs," Illusion spat.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Strawberry Jam," Jmaxils replied.

Willowo nodded and Jillian continued, "You may sing Cotton Eye Joe or Take Me Home, Country Roads, but no other country songs.

"Finally, under no, and I mean NO, circumstances, are you allowed to sing Baby Shark."

A collective "agreed" rang out from everyone else.

"Alright, let's get singing!"

\---

Maxils was first on the list, with Don't Forget, from Deltarune.

"When the light is running low and the shadows start to grow, and the places that you know seem like fantasy..."

"so good," Illusion whispered. Jmaxils nodded in agreement. It was pretty good.

"There's a light inside your soul that's still shining in the cold with the truth... the promise in our hearts..."

Willowo could now be seen shedding a tear. Meanwhile, all Jmaxils could think was, _There's a zombie on your lawn._

"Don't forget... I'm with you in the dark," the blue cat finished.

There was a brief period of silence before the claps and cheers came.

Illusion muttered to Jmaxils, "we should totally do there's a zombie on your lawn."

"Agreed!" Jmaxils nodded. She stood up and went over to Jillian. "Hey, Illusion and I wanna do There's A Zombie On Your Lawn."

Jillian blinked, then nodded. "Alright. You're third in the queue right now, after Willowo and Willow singing S.O.S. and Maxi singing Bella Notte."

"Alright, cool, I'll let him know." Jmaxils turned around and began walking back.

"Watch out for the-"

"Urk!"

"Chair..."

"Fffffffffffffffffff... UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Add chairs to the list of things in the universe to completely obliterate. Chairs were very painful and they were now on the list of banes of Jmaxils' existence.

\---

Maxi's less than stellar singing of Bella Notte (which turned out to be intentional) and the brown ticked tabbies' performance of a song Jmaxils didn't like very much eventually made way for her and Illusion's turn to sing.

"Fucking chairs, they're fucking toe traps," she grumbled. "Shouldn't exist."

"let's get this bread," Illusion chuckled to himself as he licked some strawberry jam off his fingers.

Once they were finally up on stage, Jillian said, "Alright, next up is Jmaxils and Illusion with There's A Zombie On Your Lawn."

The music started to play, and Jmaxils went over the script in her head quickly.

"Sunflower!" she sang. One word down, a lot to go. The music continued for seven or eight seconds before she continued, "One! Two! Three!

"There's a zombie on your lawn, there's a zombie on your lawn! There's a zombie on your la-awn! We don't want zombies on the lawn!

"I know your type: tall, dark and dead, you wanna bite all the petals off of my head then eat the brains of the one who planted me here."

"nooo-!" Illusion screamed, dramatically falling to the ground.

"I'm just a sunflower but see me power an entire infantry! You like the taste of brains, we don't like zombies!"

"i used to play football," Illusion spoke, Jmaxils singing, "Play football!" in the background.

"road cones on my head."

"My head!"

"i have a screen door shield."

"Screen door shield!"

Together, they sang, "We are the undead!"

It then went back to just Jmaxils singing the chorus again until it wasn't the chorus anymore.

"Maybe it's time to reevaluate. I know you have a lot of food on your plate. Brains are quite rich in cholesterol! You're dead, so it doesn't matter, instead we'll use this solar power to make a lawn defense at any hour!"

"i like your tricycle," Illusion chimed in.

"Tricycle!"

"there's butter on my head."

"On my head!"

Then, in the creepiest voice Jmaxils had ever heard, even creepier than some of the voices she herself had used, Illusion hissed, "i'm gonna eat your brains!"

Jmaxils struggled to get the "No, no, no, no!" out, but she managed.

Once again, they sang together, "We are the undead!"

The chorus was sung once more, and after the final "We don't want zombies on the lawn!" Jmaxils smiled and winked.

The moment the music died down, a relatively thunderous applause rang out from the crowd. Jmaxils and Illusion bowed and exited the stage.

Maybe this karaoke thing wouldn't be so bad.

\---

It ended up being amazing.

There were Hamster Dance, Jump Up Superstar, Fish Heads and various Bill Wurtz songs, among other things. Now, there were was only one song left to be performed.

Illusion took the stage, and the drums that started, Jmaxils would recognize anywhere.

"OH MY GOD!" Willowo screeched. "WHY!"

Jmaxils was busy laughing her ass off at Illusion's choice of song, as well as how he was replicating the background of the music video using his magic.

"we're no strangers to love!"

"Oh my god," came from Maxi's mouth.

"you know the rules and so do i!"

"God damn it, Illusion..." was Willow's statement.

"a full commitment's what i'm thinking of. you wouldn't get this from any other guy!"

Jmaxils fought the temptation to scream the next part with Illusion.

"i just wanna tell you how i'm feeling, gotta make you understand!

"never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you! never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!"

Needless to say, when Jillian announced that there would be voting, Illusion won by a landslide, with Jmaxils' and his performance of There's A Zombie On Your Lawn in second.

"Alright, next room is the movie room!" Jillian yelled. "Everybody, please form a single file line behind me and we'll go watch the movie that has been selected at complete random."

That was Jillian for no, it would not be completely random. Jmaxils had a pretty good feeling of what movie they were going to be watching already. It was going to be her favorite movie, Jmaxils was already predicting that. If it wasn't that, the movie would have been predetermined. However, Jmaxils decided that it would be best to keep an open mind, and followed in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the movie will be a real movie.
> 
> Also, I want to know: How are you all doing with quarantine?


End file.
